


Remember Who you Are, Meisner

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [1]
Category: GrimmFanfiction
Genre: #Grimm #Trubel #Meisner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately I'm having a lot of fantasies about a ghost ship in "Grimm" , with the characters Martin Meisner & Theresa Trubel. Though everyone says that Meisner in in love with Adalind Schade, i think she´s a little of Nick´s. so what i see between Meisner & Trubel is all a potential as a couple if the writers would take the route of hook up them in some moment. <br/>I want see them like here, fighting together with the Resistence, trying to find Diana, and create her own destiny together, maybe pretty far of Portland...<br/>Meisner & Trubel are two two lone rangers, two warriors of the old school, Woman & Man undoing a bed, looking each other again ...but Meisner keep one secret, that only Trubel will discover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who you Are, Meisner

-What dictionary will you choose?-asked Meisner to her, behind her back, with his strong hand resting on the bare back of Trouble.  
Trubel yet did not say anything. Had been ...her first time....

Meisner had been patient and soft, maybe too much being a fighter as she was...the softness in their work was missing in action. Was incredible how Meisner had been so gentle with her, and did not devour her, as she tought that he would make. But Meisner hadn´t taken anything of her without her permission.  
Meisner & Trubel were working with the Resistence in Canada, since six months ago...but very soon they would be sent to Europe. Was in that moment, when Trubel felt fear of lost him.   
Martin was her only link with the past. Far of Portland and Nick, Trubel had all a future in froint of his eyes.   
But in her training as the perfect Grimm that she was now, as Martin has said, she had learned to love to that man who was more than a mentor for her. 

-Trubel- he insisted again, making her turning around.   
Trubel felt shame, and she turned around to him....how she was gonna to face Meisner now?? All what had happened between them had been so fast...so absolutelly sweet and sensual. Things that not even Trubel thought that could exist , so intimate and warm primordial sensation of Meisner´s naked body over her own Grimm´s body...slow voluntary surrender had been magical ...while she was dieying under the endless Meisner´s kisses in her neck, her lips...her shoulders...Trubel had abandoned to him completely, melting to every touch of his insatiables lips...  
Had been the first time that Trubel had trusted in another human being, since he left to Nick & Adalind in Portland. The great uprising Wesen had been quelled , or at last the main of it. Nick & the Rest of the Resistence would stand there for protect the city...but for Nick was not unknown her new bond with Martin...nick had said to her the last day that Trubel saw him. 

-What is happening here?- Nick has said when found her smelling the Meisner´s jacket , when he was lating in his last mission, in the helicopter.  
-Ah nothing-she had denied , very fast.   
But Nick had looked to Adalind, who was there with Kelly for saying Goodbye to both, Meisner & Trubel. Adalind was smiling, and she said , touching her hand, taking a position where Nick was not able of hear them with the Helicopter´s sound.   
-Don´t worry, Trubel. I know what is to be with Meisner. He´s ...well someone very impressive, you just need let him a little of space, he feels the same than you. And remember...He´s a warrior, as you are, and her last mate was in the Resistence as well. she died, i though that you should know that.   
-Thanks Adalind-she has said to the new Nick´s mate. Meisner suddenly appeared, with his face decomposed by the fighting. Behind him, two annihilating of Grimm, dead.

Trubel had trusted in Adalind since she had came from the hospital. Her relationship with Adalind was not like his past relationship with Juliette. In a weird way, Adalind was like a confident, a woman that never seemed shocked by anything. In second day of meet her really , without her Hexenbeast powers yet, Trubel had confesed to her that she was virgin yet. With Juliette, she never had made nothing like that...had beem impossible. But inside the Adalind´s blue eyes, Trubel had seen a confident, a friend able of understand every law thought of her. And Trubel since her cell, when Meisner had been training her , such months ago...started to figure out what was happening with her and this unknown man. Trubel knew that there was something that was bonding yet beyond her friendship, almost sisterhood with Nick Burkhardt. Meisner and Trubel finally after two weeks of searching, found to Diana Renard Schade, who was sleeping with Christina, the Meisner´s cousin, in the next bedroom of that great bunker from the Resistence where they were sleeping. 

Meisner was hidding a deep secret. He was a Grimm. But just middle Grimm....his skills were still developing. Trubel knew that when they were making the love. she did not have any doubt of it. 

And now, in the shadow of that awakening, where they had made the love by first time, after her shameful praying from the last night to him , Trubel was dead of shame, of desire, of curiosity and almost fear , so embarrased by the power of this brother Grimm , with the dark bedspread dotted with her innocent blood ...from her virginity....  
-Please, Meisner, what tomorrow brings we can not know-her hand over Meisner´s serious face. Trubel had felt how he had squeezed his cheeks tightly.   
In that moment, Meisner was haunted by the desire too....she felt how all his members turned hard, while he had put his two strongs arms around her shoulders, but ...while Trubel was waiting a lustful hug, she just found a romantic one..., so similar to Nick´s hugs to Adalind, in the last times...

-You remind me so much of her ... i can not make to you this-Meisner had said-her name was Elsa. Elsa Meisner, was my wife.   
Trubel had put her hand in her lips, strocking them, while the Adalind´s words came to her mind "He feels the same than you". The Adalind´s words encouraged her...and Trubel had kissed the Meisner´s lips while she had said:   
-But we are here, now, and i´m not Elsa. I´m Theresa-she had said.   
-No, you are Trubel...-Meisner right hand took with strenght her head, while he had kissed her neck....smiling before attack her, and bury her body under the mattress wet. Had been when she opened her two brown eyes to him, when she said how the Meisner´s eyes had turned in dark, completely black ...she wanted screams, but her desire was too great....Meisner had then his hand inside her jeans....

-You are a Grimm-she had whispered....

But the night, without moon, seems that had make them dissapear.   
And now, the dawn...the morning runing over Trubel´s head...

Meisner was asking to her which dicctionary she would choose...his smart of ask her, where she would choose to go.   
-Oh, maybe i will take the Swedish dictionary-she said, covering her body with the blanket and sitting in bed. That was incredible!! She found the two warms Meisner´s eyes, piercing her body...then she noticed how she had a breast out.   
-Oh sorry...-she said awkwardly, as she walked away from the bed .... taking the sheet and leaving the body completely naked Meisner.  
-But Trubel...what are you doing?-the Meisner´s laugh filled the room.  
-Oh, oh, sorry...eh...i-Trubel was so nervous....she was absolutelly in love with him...that for sure. She knew that he couldn´t give to her anything more than nights like them...so far of her lost love...  
Trubel looked the floor, she was thinking in Nick & Adalind. Nick had believed that he never would back to love, but he made that, he started to love Adalind, since the first moment when Kelly had born, in a weird but true way...why Meisner couldn´t make the same with her? 

-What is happening, Trubel, why are you so distracted, are you scary? -Meisner suddenly was next to her, with his hoarse voice, putting his hands around her face.  
-Oh no...is that well i´m not...very good in relationships-she said with her hoarse voice too.   
-did i hurt you? -he asked to her. 

Trubel looked his muscles, in silente, feeling her strenght over her own arms the last night, the last night....when she was woman by first time...she not even was able of talk in a normal way!!!   
How different was the world now!!! 

-Ah you are dressed-Trubel said, watching his jeans.   
-Yes, well, we need leave this today, if you are going to go to Sweden i will take Diana to Portland. Adalind & Nick will be very happy-Meisner said soft voice, and suddenly he turned.  
-Hey, hey Meinser...what happens?-Trubel said to him...touching his back, yet warm.....

-Is that after our, ...after THIS i have fear, of not back to see you again Trubel-Meisner said.   
-Oh you will, Martin-Trubel said looking his face-remember WHO YOU ARE.... a Grimm. 

-What?-Meinser looked her, while she touch his blonde beard, feeling its strength, its beauty, when he was worried, so male, so perfect....  
-I know what you are, your true nature was revealed to me-Trubel said, looking the big glass of their window, where their both figures were reflected. 

-Was in middle of my passion-he said-the same happened to me with Elsa, was the same day that she died, my love-he said, looking her body through the Looking Glass.

Then without a word more, Meisner pulled her against the bed.. after boot the black sheets that were hidding her body to him...not secrets to hide, anymore. Finally...


End file.
